masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Galaxie500kev
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Samara page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 22:39, April 23, 2012 Hello Lancer, I can see your vast array of knowledge and experience is amazing, but what was the reason for deleting my edit of Samara's quest? I do think it is rude to wipe someone else's hard work and research without any discussion over it. --Galaxie500kev 14:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Kevin :Because what you put in the article was completely, 100% inappropriate. We do not permit Walkthrough Information in Articles; there is no game called Mass Effect 1; we do not permit the use of any first person nouns/pronouns ("I", "me") in articles; we do not permit game names to be incorrect and abbreviated in articles; and needless to say that putting ":-)" in an article is borderline vandalism. The bottom line is that what you put was again completely inappropriate, which you would have read if you had bothered to read my edit summary. All of this could have been avoided if you had read the Manual of Style and Community Guidelines. Lancer1289 18:13, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Lancer, Like most admins on the net you failed to address my point and ran off at your mouth instead. I had said it was RUDE to completely vaporize what I wrote without discussing it. You giving me a robot-flovored response about rules and regs AFTER the fact is - again - rude and obnoxious. You could have very well informed me where to put the information (if applicable - since I have seen a slew of people having problems with this) in lue of where i did, but instead you acted like the Gestapo. Amazing how a game this imaginative and special can have such a schmuck running the wikia. Thanks for nothing. Kevin :You know what, I can honestly say that the above comment is one of the rudest, most incorrect, and outright insulting statements that I have seen. :Contrary to your beliefs, I actually did explain what was the problem with your edit, and pointed out specifically where in the Guildelines for editing on the site it prevents that. It is not my fault that you did not read it. Everything in your edit has one issue or another. I did not run my mouth, but you certainly did, violating more site policies in the process, I explained what the problem with your edit was, in plain and simple English. You are the one who asked what the problem was, and you got your answer, but clearly it wasn't the answer you wanted, needed, or were willing to listen to. FYI, if information in articles do not meet standards, then it will be removed. We will not sit down and discuss every single edit as that is not only time consuming, but unreasonable to say the least. It is not my fault that you did not read our site policies about editing and what goes into articles. You wanted an answer, you got it, it is not my fault that it is Cleary not what you wanted to hear. Lancer1289 01:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Insulting Other Users Note that insulting other users is an extremely bannable offense. There is no excuse to call someone a "schmuck" or "the Gestapo" as both are completely uncalled for, rude, and insulting. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 01:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked for a month for violation of the site's language policy, and multiple cases of insulting other users. The very fact that you went and spammed my talk page tells me that you are someone who has an ego that you keep claiming that I have. You specifically asked "what was the reason for deleting my edit of Samara's quest?" I then answered your question with a list of what was wrong with it. You never at one point asked anything else. Instead, you proceeded to take it as an insult and then break site policies and insult another user. Then, you proceeded to break more site policies so now you have to suffer the consequences of your actions. FYI, I do not have the ability to read minds. I cannot tell what you are thinking, you have to communicate that to me. You claimed it was rude to remove someone's edit without discussion, and what you ask is just completely ridiculous, and the fact you cannot see that tells me you need to look at this situation with a level head. You ask that every time we undo an edit, we should discuss it first. What?! If content does not meet our standards, we should just leave it and discuss why it does not fit for a week, or a month, before it is removed? How does that make any sense? If content does not meet our standards, one of two things happens, it is either removed, or adjusted. Your edit, as it was not appropriate in the article, was removed. You decided to make an issue out of it for whatever reason. If you choose to come back after the block is up, I would highly suggest changing your attitude, and abide by site policies. Lancer1289 05:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC)